


Amor Vincit Omnia

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Showtime's "House of Lies" and my brief sojourn in the financial district of a certain city. Even so there's not much plot here guys, just some rambling banter and a bit of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is lots of swearing and also references to strippers.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/profile)[**thedawn**](http://thedawn.livejournal.com/) for the beta read and hypothetical lighter fluid!

It was an expensive hotel. Rich carpet, original oil paintings, vaulted ceiling, cherry furnishings. There was even a chandelier. Lavish would be an understatement—and they wouldn't have it any other way. Appearances were everything in the world they lived in. Kahlan let Richard and Zedd into the suite, closing the massive door behind them. "Hey," Richard said as he gazed around. "My room doesn't have a chandelier!"

"What've I told you about appreciating the smaller things, my boy?" admonished Zedd. He wore his usual attire: sandals, khakis and a Hawaiian floral-print shirt. He had an entire collection, each its own garish color—today's was yellow. As their computer expert and number cruncher, though, he'd earned the right to wear whatever he wanted.

Kahlan grinned. "Not really fair considering your standards. You're happy as long as there's catered room service."

"And a minibar," Richard added.

Zedd threw up his hands. "An old man's not allowed a little indulgence these days?"

Kahlan shook her head in amusement. "So are we ready?"

"Yeah," Richard said. He wore a graphic tee and jeans—his part in this was more or less over. He was their reconnaissance man. In any corporation the weakest link is always the people running it, and Richard had a serious knack for finding things out about people that they didn't know themselves. Richard always said the truth was easy to find if you knew where to look. Right now, though, he was looking around rather aimlessly. "Where's Cara?"

Kahlan nodded over her shoulder to their bedroom. "Preening, I guess."

"I don't preen!" yelled a voice from that very direction.

"Hi, Cara," shouted Richard. "When you're done _preening_ , there's a last bit of intel you'll need."

"Just tell it to Kahlan," came the clipped reply.

Richard shrugged and turned to Kahlan. "So you know there're seven board members."

"Yeah. Three with equal parts founder's shares, four with preferred stock."

"Right. So here's the thing: there's actually six. One of the founders, Thackeray, has Ellis in his pocket. He brought him in just to break ties in his favor."

"Wow," Kahlan said, brow raised. This changed things, but not drastically. "And nobody else has noticed?"

Richard shrugged. "I'm not everybody else," he said with a grin.

Zedd ambled by nursing a martini. Kahlan hadn't even seen him go to the minibar. "Let's be on then," he said to Richard, clasping him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, ladies!" Richard called out from the door.

Alone once more, Kahlan went to find Cara. She was in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, brushing her blonde hair to a soft and silky sheen.

"You're wearing the suit," Kahlan said.

"I am," said Cara, pausing to adjust the lapels. "Did you think I'd pay to get it fitted and not wear it?"

Kahlan stepped behind her, meeting Cara's gaze in the mirror. "You know what that suit does to me." It was, after all, a nice suit—pure white dress shirt, dark navy sport coat and slacks, black shoes shined to a polish, and a crimson tie. Her small, smooth hands and full breasts pushing out her shirt were the only female characteristics below the neck. She looked flawless, and deadly. Menace came naturally to her green eyes.

"You just like it when I crossdress," Cara teased. She leaned back against Kahlan's chest. Kahlan's hands came to rest on her hips, and her chin on her shoulder.

"Guilty as charged," Kahlan sighed. "I was the straightest girl in the world before I met you, you know."

"Don't I." Cara thought for a moment, then canted her head. "If I had a dick would you suck it?"

"Mmm. Whenever you wanted."

Cara moaned a little and tried to urge Kahlan's hands toward her groin. "Let's pretend?"

Kahlan chuckled and stepped away. "But we have _time_ ," Cara complained.

"Oh no we do not." Kahlan shook her head. "The last time we did this we missed the meeting completely."

"Was totally worth it, though." Cara smiled lazily in recollection. "C'mon, I'm turned on already. You just have to finish me."

"Nope. Not falling for it again. Let's go." Kahlan took a last look at herself in the mirror. She'd opted for a simple blouse, skirt, and jacket. She narrowed her eyes and tugged her top down a bit, revealing deeper cleavage.

"Wow," Cara said beside her.

Kahlan bit her lip, staring at her breasts. "Too much?"

Cara hummed pensively. "Can I just…" She reached across, hooked a finger in her blouse, and pulled down, taking her bra with it. A pink nipple revealed itself. Cara set the fabric against it. Kahlan rolled her eyes while Cara grinned and did the other one. Then she mimicked Kahlan's earlier position, embracing her from behind, but Cara's hands went right to her breasts, sinking fingers into the soft flesh. She massaged and kneaded, gently pinched and tugged at her nipples, breathing hot in Kahlan's ear all the while. A warm kiss to the side of her neck brought goosebumps racing up her spine.

Kahlan wanted to let her head tilt back, wanted to loose a moan, but they had work to do…didn’t they?

Yes they did. "Quit it," she panted. "We have to go."

"We have time," Cara said, sucking Kahlan's earlobe into her hot mouth. The sensation pricked at her side.

"No we don't," groaned Kahlan.

Cara unbuttoned her blouse and sent a hand inside, spreading it possessively above Kahlan's hips. The tips of her fingers slid under her panties. "Then why aren't you moving?" she purred.

Kahlan huffed in frustration. "Because you're impossible," she said. "And you're obsessed with my boobs, and have been for years, and usually I think it's cute but right now we need to focus!"

"Guilty as charged," Cara said, stroking Kahlan's breast for emphasis, "but can you blame me?"

"If I go down on you will you let us leave?"

She nipped at Kahlan's neck. "Sure will."

"You're ridiculous." Kahlan turned around in her arms and manhandled Cara back against the chest of drawers, kissing her hard once Cara's ass was set against the edge. Breasts crushed together, she licked into Cara's mouth, pushed at her tongue, devouring the small noises of pleasure Cara made. Then she dropped to her knees.

It happened fast—Kahlan made sure of that. She broke Cara's belt and tugged her slacks down to her knees. Her boxers followed. Then Kahlan spread her open and licked the slick pink flesh of Cara's cunt. Cara gasped, hands sliding along the furniture behind her for purchase.

She was shaved clean save for a landing strip above her sex. Kahlan suckled her folds into her mouth, noisily, like she knew Cara liked, before teasing at her clit. "Fuck," Cara huffed above her. "I love your goddamn tongue so much. Back up a bit. Let me see you lick me."

Kahlan hooked her hair back and obliged, gazing up with wide blue eyes as she tasted the length of Cara's cunt with slow strokes of her outstretched tongue. Cara groaned, relaxing that much more against the chest behind her. "So good. You're too fucking beautiful to be eating my pussy. _Kahlan_ …fuck."

The more Cara swore, Kahlan knew, the closer she was to orgasm. She set her open mouth against Cara's sex and pushed her tongue against her opening; thrust it hard and felt her tremble. Kahlan moaned as her mouth worked, her jaw flexing as she licked deep into Cara's pussy; strong thrusts with her tongue, one after another after another. With a string of curses, Cara came. Kahlan felt it with her tongue deep. The slick taste of her filled Kahlan's mouth and she couldn't pretend she didn't love this; couldn't pretend she didn't feel proud that she could do this to Cara, even after so long.

"Let's go," Cara panted as she pulled her pants back up.

Kahlan wiped her mouth, grabbed her purse, and checked her cell. "We're late," she snapped.

Cara grinned as she tucked in her shirt and buckled her belt. "Worth it."

****

She walked into the boardroom leisurely, like she owned it. It was on the top floor of the skyscraper where the very air smelled like money. For her part, Kahlan moved briskly to her seat and began passing out files to the seven people seated around the table. "Nice of you to join us," said someone haughtily.

Cara looked to the old man who made the comment. "You're a fucking moron."

He spluttered, rising halfway out of his chair before Cara barked, "Sit down. I'm not finished."

The man sat down, fuming, face reddening. His partners looked amused, but also a little apprehensive. Their team came highly recommended but the board probably wasn't warned about the methods they used to produce their results.

"You're all fucking morons," Cara continued. She made eye contact with everyone as she spoke, making sure to eyefuck Kahlan a bit on the way around. "You're running your company into the ground and you don't even know you're doing it. Let me guess, you think your numbers are good, right? Your analysts probably assured you that the projections are 'favorable'. Of course, there's the small matter of you firing the last team who gave you bad news. What the fuck do you think you're going to hear if you fire everyone who won't lie to you?"

Cara waited just long enough. "Fucking lies, gentlemen, and nothing but. You're enjoying your five course dinner in the Titanic's dining room while the ship's breaking in two behind you. Or no, fuck that—you're already underwater." Cara pinned a severe-looking white haired man with her gaze. "How's the salt water taste, Thackeray? Pretending you like it?"

The men were looking at each other nervously, now. Perfect. "Luckily," Cara said, her tone lightening slightly, "you came to us just in time. As per the reports in front you, we've found a way to stave off your inevitable demise and probably even reverse the downward trend. The legislation coming through Congress later this year creates a key window of opportunity. With our help, you'll nail it. You'll hit a five billion valuation, four easily, and two years from now you'll be looking at a fifty billion IPO."

Cara took her seat, relaxing back and adjusting her tie. "You're fucking welcome." She nodded at Kahlan. "My associate has the details."

"Gentlemen," Kahlan said with an enchanting smile, rising from her chair. She leaned forward, ever so subtly pushing her boobs together with her arms. Not that they needed any help; everyone was already transfixed—and distracted. "If you'll join me on page four, we'll go over the numbers."

Cara nearly snickered out loud. She doubted anyone in the room except Kahlan could add two and two right now, herself included.

****

Half an hour later, Kahlan and Cara walked out with a contract holding seven signatures worth two million dollars. "Not bad for a month's pay," Kahlan commented.

"It's even better if you look at it hourly," said Cara with a grin.

Kahlan shook her head. "We've been doing this three years and I still can't believe it's legal."

"Yeah well, welcome to corporate America. They pay for our advice; all we have to do is make it sound worth buying." She nudged Kahlan's shoulder. "Can we celebrate at that strip club on West and Second? It's the only place in the city where the girls get totally naked."

Kahlan glanced at her sidelong she hit the elevator call button. "You're such a huge perv. And Cara, she's a stripper. It's her job to make you want to come back and buy _dances_."

"Her name is Chastity, and she's _nice_ ," Cara argued. "And her ass is _amazing_."

"You don't like nice girls," Kahlan pointed out. "Except me."

"Except you. You're special. Okay, she's not nice. She's _naughty_. Better?"

"More like it." Smiling, Kahlan gave a mock sigh as they stepped in the crowded elevator. "I _guess_ we can go. But you're not throwing hundreds on the stage this time, and I get to share any dances we buy."

Cara nodded. "Naturally. We'll pick you out a favorite stripper, too." She crossed her arms, nearly looking…excited.

That was when Kahlan felt the stares of everyone else in the tight space. Her face grew hot. She decided to check her cellphone for the next five minutes.

****

They didn't the leave the club until four in the morning. The three of them—it's not like they could keep Richard away—piled into a cab together to head back to the hotel, tired but laughing. Cara twisted and laid out on the back seat, her ass in Kahlan's lap and her legs across Richard's. "So she was hot, right?"

"She was," Kahlan admitted. "You have _exquisite_ taste in women, Cara."

Idly massaging Cara's calves, Richard rolled his eyes. "Thinly veiled narcissism going on over here."

The blonde smiled smugly and placed her arm around Kahlan's shoulders. She secretly loved that Kahlan'd had a possessive arm around her almost the entire time they were in the club, claiming her against all comers.

"Hey, what about you and that Asian girl?" Kahlan teased. "You two looked like you had a good time coming out of the VIP booth."

"Korean girl," Richard corrected. "We…uh, we did."

Cara catcalled loudly. "It's about time, Seeker boy. Did she let you motorboat her tits?"

"Sure did. Did what's-her-name let you?"

"No, but she let Kahlan." Cara nudged her. "Didn't she?"

Blushing, Kahlan looked up and pursed her lips. "Maybe…"

Two beats later, they all broke into laughter. Kahlan shifted to rest her head on Cara's shoulder. Life was good.

****

"Life isn't fair," complained Cara as she stretched out under the silk sheets. Kahlan's skin was warm against her own where they were pressed together, front to back.

"Why's that?"

"I'm horny as hell," she mumbled, "and I wanna fuck you really bad but I think I'm too tired."

"Aww, poor baby." Kahlan lifted her head to kiss her cheek. "We'll have some morning sex, okay?"

Cara closed her eyes and pulled Kahlan's hand over her chest. "'K." A moment later she mumbled, "Kahlan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for not being a jealous bitchy girlfriend and letting me go to strip clubs and stuff."

She felt a warm huff of laughter against the back of her neck. "You're welcome, I guess. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. Besides, strip clubs are kinda fun."

"Best girlfriend ever," Cara murmured drowsily, eyes closing.

Kahlan didn't reply, instead just squeezing Cara's hand over her heart.

****

She woke from deep slumber to the sensation of a warm, wet mouth on her sex. Kahlan groaned, hand sliding down to bury fingers in tousled blonde hair. Her panties were pulled down to her knees, the sheets pushed aside. Cara looked up from between her thighs and grinned. "'Morning." Her lips were wet, and Kahlan realized she was too.

Kahlan blinked and smiled back. "Hey there," she ground out before urging Cara back down, palm spread on the back of her head. She stretched out her arms, yawning and relaxing as Cara's skilled tongue made Kahlan warm with pleasure. Small little moans and noises left her throat. Cara's full lips closed around her clit as she slid fingers into Kahlan's sex.

Kahlan's back arched off the bed as she gasped, the sensation between her legs almost _too_ good. A few more moments and she was breathing quick, hips trying to rock against Cara's mouth and thrusting fingers.

Kahlan whined with dismay when she withdrew; she was _close_. Cara smirked at her and gave Kahlan's wet and throbbing pussy a couple sharp pats with her fingers, making her start. "C'mon," Cara said, pushing up beside Kahlan and rolling onto her back. "Ride me."

Kahlan leaned over to kiss her first, tasting herself on Cara's tongue. She stroked Cara's breast, thanking her without words for the pleasurable wake-up call. But she felt a powerful need to grind her sex on Cara's thigh—or on anything, really—so she sat up and threw a leg over Cara, straddling her face, then lowered her sex over Cara's waiting mouth. She seized the ornate headboard in front of her and moaned loudly as Cara went right back to work with her tongue. "Yes," Kahlan muttered, "yes, yes, Cara, yes." She tossed her hair back, arching her spine and bearing down on Cara's mouth. "Fuck me," she breathed.

Eyes closed, Cara mumbled something unintelligible, her mouth full of Kahlan's pussy. She had both hands on Kahlan's backside, fingers biting deep into the soft flesh there, holding her tight right where she wanted her. Kahlan began to roll her hips, gently, and Cara moaned, licking into her like she lived for this.

Kahlan broke, and came, and thrust her cunt against Cara's mouth so hard there was a distant part of her afraid she'd suffocate her. But the burning pleasure coursing through her controlled her, made her chant Cara's name and shudder as she finished.

Cara was breathing hard, but grinning furiously as Kahlan leaned back to sit lightly on Cara's chest. "Wow," was all Kahlan could say. She petted Cara's hair, stroking her temple. She looked beautiful like this somehow. No makeup, hair a mess, but _alive_ , green eyes lit up with something indescribable. "You're way too good at that."

"I've made lots of girls come with just my mouth," Cara said, lifting an eyebrow. "It's pretty much my favorite thing."

Kahlan mock-pouted. "I thought I was your favorite thing."

"Oh, right. Well technically your boobs are my most favorite thing of all things."

"You're incorrigible," Kahlan told her. Then she shifted down and lowered her breasts over Cara's face, who moaned happily as Kahlan shook them.

"Marry me," Cara said wistfully, voice muffled by her left breast.

Kahlan sat up and grinned, looking at the two rings laying together on the bedside table. "Already am," she reminded her. Cara just smiled.

Next to their engagement rings, Kahlan's cell vibrated with a new text. She reached across and grabbed it. "Richard has our next assignment," she told Cara. "Breakfast downstairs in thirty minutes."

"Let's fuck in the shower real quick?"  



End file.
